Marine anchors have long been used and with recent increase in marine oil drilling, marine anchors have been provided with cutters on their underside so that they can drill into the bottom to form their own bore and then be cemented in position. An example of such anchors is shown in U.S. letters Pat. No. 3,621,910, issued Nov. 23, 1971.
With deeper drilling and the use of larger drilling platforms and larger floating oil storage structures, the anchor loadings have become correspondingly larger requiring the use of larger anchors. Such large anchors are very heavy and difficult to handle. Also, in the use of such anchors the connection to the anchor and the cable or other anchor line is preferably recovered when the floating structure which has been anchored is to be moved.